Smile for me
by Kaikai PANTS
Summary: Squall had always loved HER smile· · · [ leon x yuffie ] SQUIFFiE 1shot.


**Smile for Me**

By **K**awaii **E**yez

Squiffie. Squall x Yuffie

Oneshot.

Summary: He had always loved her smile…

Dedicated to: AlBhed Thief & Miss Courtney cos they rawke. Rin & Mika, hope you like it cos its for you.

xxx------ 

Squall/ Leon PoV 

When I first met you, I h a t e d you.

I despised everything about you.

Your hyper attitude, that cheeky grin even that stupid 'nyuk' laugh you do when you are up to mischief.

A weak, stupid, immature loudmouth teen, a pain in the ass to the rotten core- that's how I felt about you.

But the thing that annoyed me the most, was your stupid, goofy s m i l e.

That bright, cheerful, happygo-fucking-lucky curve on your lips that blossomed on your face like a daisy in a flowerbed, making all the other flowers seem like wilted dead weeds

Sometimes, I wished to wipe that fucking smile off your pretty face. 'Who the hell would smile when you just lost?' That's what I always thought after I defeated you after sparring. I gave my hand to you when you were beat to the ground and you'd smile even though you lost. And then you'd challenge me to another fight although you know I'd end up as the victor, as your pathetic image of pride.

You were an idiot…or so I used to think. A little harsh I guess to a 16-year-old.

But I have always been a melancholic person, cold and hard to the bone.

There are always dark clouds looming over me, pelting rain on me even when the sun shines so bright.

That is why I had always despised you so much…because you took things for granted. Like that smile on your face that I longed to have.

It was simple, tighten your cheeks, curve your lips and you got a smile. But why was it so hard for me? Why smile when it lacks emotion? When there is nothing to smile about…

When Rinoa died…the only person I was truly close to…someone who understood me… I sunk into a deep, dark abyss…changed my name to Leon…snapped at anyone who dared called me Squall. Why? Because it reminded me of Rinoa's soft voice, how she mouthed my name "Squall…" it was like a calm melody to my ears.

And yet no matter how many times I snap at you, you manage to call me Squall, despite my glares. I thought I had won when I shouted at you, I had finally wiped that smile off your face, and brought tears down your lively cheeks.

I thought you'd deserve it because you didn't understand.

With your perfect family.

Loving friends.

And your wide, blissful smirk.

I had snapped at you and it was a harsh blow to your pride. But I froze, when I saw you slowly wipe your tears and began smiling at me. You cheekily poked your tongue at me and yelled "Squallie Squallie Squallie."

I kept hurting you…but your smile was endless, never fading.

You were a weak ninja. I could have easily struck my gunblade and impaled you. Would you still smile if I killed you? I had hated you that much, that I have gotten murderous thoughts. Though my own sense of justice wouldn't let me perform such a crime. I couldn't take that smile off you.

Your beautiful smile was like a beacon of light in my dark. For I had strength in my darkness, anger and emotionless abyss. Though strength isn't shown by how strong you punch, but how you manage to rise up and smile.

You had made me question myself, made me question my self-constructed shell of mine.

I had loathed you because you could smile and I couldn't.

So I watched you from afar, as you merrily carried about, dancing to the life that fate has given you.

With every step you took, the grass seemed to be greener and the flowers seemed to glow.

I was captivated by the mystical aura of joy surrounding you.

No matter how I tried, the 'mighty' Squall Leonhart could not perform a simple task and smile unlike the 'Great' Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi.

And I started growing respect for you…

The hatred and anger in my heart for you turned into sincerity and love.

I will always protect you from those who dare try to steal your smile from you…

For you are the only thing that makes my heart feel light…

So even though I cannot smile yet…I will eventually learn how to…

Meanwhile…since my smile is lost…

Will you smile for me?

**Smile for me…**

fin.

xxx------ 

Well, it's just about Squall reflecting on Yuffie…yeah… It's been a while since I wrote something…now I gotta go update my other ficts…

Like it or hate it?

Please press that button and Review

-Kawaii Eyez--x


End file.
